El vestido de la viuda
by Sele-chan
Summary: El momento en que la muerte supero a la vida, y así nació la asesina.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Grand fantasia no me pertenece :D_

* * *

><p>-Es muy hermosa- el mercader dijo, un leve silbido escapo al observar a la mujer caminar alejada de ellos.<p>

Llevaba un vestido negro que llegaba hasta sus pies, aun cubriendo los zapatos de tacón que hacían un ligero ruido al caminar, sus movimientos eran elegantes, gráciles.

"_seguro una noble" _pensó con ligereza.

La miro una vez más, esta vez dándose cuenta de las gafas negras que cubrían sus ojos.

"_Bah, típico de nobles" _resoplo mirando el cielo, nubes grises lo cubrían.

-Hay que ver con esta gente- dijo negando con la cabeza y señalando a la mujer.

Su compañero finalmente levanto la mirada de las cajas que organizaba, mirando a la mujer que su compañero señalaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar a _quien_ señalaba -¡No le señales!- el otro espeto, golpeando su mano

Sorprendido el mercader se volvió hacia el- ¿Q-que…?-

-Es una asesina- el otro respondió- _Nunca _debes ofender a un asesino y menos a _la viuda negra-_

El otro trago bruscamente ante esto, pero sin poder evitarlo la curiosidad le gano -¿Por qué le llaman así?- pregunto en un susurro bajo.

-Mato a su prometido- el otro respondió igualmente bajo, sin mirarle continuo con sus tareas.

El otro miro a la mujer una ultima vez, y casi se callo del susto. A pesar de las gafas gruesas el podía decir que aquella mujer le miraba.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de aquel pequeño poblado la mujer resoplo, fastidiada –Una mata a su prometido una vez y ya le llaman viuda negra-<p>

Su acompañante, que a diferencia de ella se ocultaba en las sombras, la miro. A pesar de su tono el podría decir que aquellas palabras habían dolido -¿quieres que les mate?- ofreció con suavidad.

La mujer se rio ante esto- No, pero gracias por la oferta-

Ella volvió su mirada, aunque no tenía ningún caso pues no podía ver, hacia el hombre que había estado mirándola sus ojos se encontraron y el retrocedió asustado.

Sus palabras le habían recordado a una época distante, cuando ella había sido solo una arquera que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que seguiría el camino de los francotiradores.

_Sus pies se movieron con una agilidad propia de ella, en ningún momento impedida por el vestido de vivaces colores que llevaba, a su lado un hombre le seguía el ritmo._

_-¡Los muy idiotas__!- el otro espeto por tercera vez._

_Iban detrás de unos muchachos que habían cometido el error de adentrarse en la cueva de la pradera._

_-Les rescataremos ya verás-ella le tranquilizo. Después de todo ellos habían superado la cueva de la pradera y aunque el antiguo mal seguía haciendo resurgir a aquellas bestias, ellos le habían vencido antes, lo harían otra vez._

_No sabían que equivocada estaba…_

_Ella gimió de dolor una vez más, tapándose los ojos, ojos que ya no veían nada._

_-¡Rousib!- su prometido grito – Ayúdame tienes que dispararle… solo una flecha, solo una-_

_-¡No puedo!- respondió, desesperada- No veo nada…-_

_-¡Sigue mi voz!- él le exigió- Dispara hacia el sonido de mi voz ¡Puedes hacerlo!- ella titubeo agarrando su arco, al notar esto el agrego- Hazlo, yo… yo me apartare _hazlo-_el exigió._

_Ella asintió débilmente, tomando posición tenso el arco preparada para disparar. _

_Concentro todo su poder asegurándose de que utilizaba el tiro mas poderoso que tenia, no fallaría._

_La voz de su prometido resonó por la caverna, pero sus bien afilados sentidos captaron justo el lugar de donde provenía, disparo._

_El sonido de la bestia caer al suelo, le aviso que lo había logrado. -¡Daniel ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hicimos!- su respuesta fueron los gritos de terror de aquellos críos que habían venido a salvar "¡Le mato! Mato a Daniel-_

Ella se tenso al darse cuenta de que se había dejado atrapar en sus pensamientos, repitió el nombre que había oído –La viuda negra, eh- ella dijo con un tono divertido- supongo que es un buen apodo-

Ella miro el hermoso vestido negro que llevaba puesto, el vestido que, junto con su luto, había jurado no quitarse.

-Después de todo es un bueno nombre para una asesina- y eso era en lo que ella se había convertido al robar la vida de su prometido con una de sus flechas, había dejado de ser Rousib en ese mismo instante.

Había dejado atrás aquel vestido de vivaces colores que era la marca de Rousib, y ahora utilizaba el vestido negro que era la marca de la asesina, de la viuda negra.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un pequeño one-shot que escribi una vez para un evento :D espero que lo hayan disfrutado.<em>**


End file.
